Our Love Shall Blossom
by Android Pan
Summary: Trunks is in love with Pan, but he's afraid of the issue of their age difference. Will he overcome his issue or is he to forever remain in love with her?
1. Chapter 1

_**Our Love Shall Blossom**_

**_Chapter One_**

Trunks was in love with one person who he thought was impossible for him to love, she was just so young...and he was just so old. Not unbelievably old, he was still young and looked to be in his early twenties opposed to his early thirties, but the fact remained that he was still too old for her. It wasn't that he didn't want to love her it was just that she was young, playful and loved to get him in trouble.

Well that last part wasn't true, she would never get him in trouble on purpose. She would just come to his work steal him away for lunch and as soon as he got back he would be yelled at by his mother for not caring about his work. But he didn't mind, maybe if he didn't love her the way he did it would bother him. But if he didn't love her then he would have told her no all the times she had dragged him out of work.

He was now in his thirties and she was eighteen, it was impossible for the two to get together without society rearing its ugly head in the way. Then if not society there was their families to think about, they wouldn't like it at all. His heart ached for her, whenever she was around he had to hold back his urge to kiss her and hold her.

Why would she love someone like him anyway? He was old and she was so young, and had her whole life to find her true mate. Which he was sure wasn't him. In fact she could probably get any guy she wanted, she was beautiful to boot. Her hair was long but not unreasonably long, it hung down her back and was mostly in a ponytail. Her waist was narrow but she had curving hips, her breasts weren't as big as some girls but they weren't small either. But that's not what he saw in her, she had a good heart and was one of the strongest women he ever came across.

No, not strength as in weight lifting and what not, she was strong in mind. She had endured so much and yet didn't let it phase her like some others would let it do, she merely kept her head high and lived everyday as if it were going to be her last.

Shaking his head, he pushed all thoughts away that she liked and would ever like him. He just wished that she knew how he felt about her. But he was afraid that she would just think he was crazy and push him to the side. He would never do anything to damage the friendship that he had with her. If that was all he was going to get then he might as well take it.

"What are you thinking about?"

Trunks jumped as he was pulled out of his thoughts by a voice. He looked at the face that was just in front of his own. A smile appeared on his lips and once again he had to hold back the urge to kiss her, he had to hold back the urge to reach out and pull her to him. It was driving him crazy and yet he went on with life as if she meant nothing to him, like he merely thought of her as just a friend.

"Pan don't do that to me, you're going to give me a heart attack someday." Trunks laughed as he stared into her onyx eyes..

Pan started to giggle and then remembered just why she had come here to see him, "hey! Trunks, would you like to get out of here and go for some lunch?"

"Sure why not, what could it hurt?"

"I'll tell you why not because you have some work to do young man!" Bulma said as she walked in just in time to stop her son from leaving.

"Hi Pan, sweetie. How are your mother and father?"

"They're doing good. Dad just got a job as the principal at the Orange Star High."

"Oh, that's great! He has always wanted to teach at that school, but I guess he got something better than teaching there." Bulma smiled as she started to leave the office.

As soon as she left Pan looked at Trunks and just shrugged. He had been looking forward to sneaking off with her for lunch, but his mother was now watching him closely. He wondered if Pan would stay with him here at his work for a while, he was brought out of his thoughts as she started to speak.

"Well I guess that cancels our lunch, huh Trunks?"

"Yeah I guess that does. Sorry I can't go with you Pan, mom is watching me more closely now. So it will be harder to sneak out now."

"Oh that's fine I'll just stay here and wait for you to finish. Which I think is in about five or six hours." Pan said with a grin as she walked over to his desk and took a look at his computer.

She was so close to him, he swallowed and looked over at his computer as well. He tried to distract himself from her presence but it wasn't working too well. He could still vividly smell her chocolate and roses scent as well as feel the side of her hip brushing up against his leg.

"It's okay Pan. You don't have to wait for me, waiting for me will only bore you and then you won't want to come back here again." Trunks joked.

"Nah there's nothing to do out there anyway." Pan said as she walked over to the other side of his desk and took a seat in the spare chair.

"Well I guess you can stay if you want to. But I warn you, you will be gone in about less than half an hour." Trunks said as he started to type up everything to store the information in the memory of his computer.

It had been over six hours and Pan was still there in his office asleep on the sofa, which he had there just in case he needed a brake. He smiled at the angelic form of Pan before looking at his watching, it was getting late and he knew Gohan would worry about the girl.

Trunks picked up his phone and dialed Gohan's number to tell him that Pan was with him and that he would take her back later on. He waited for the answer and when Videl picked up Trunks asked for Gohan. After talking to Gohan for about fifteen minutes the older saiyan agreed and told Trunks to just make sure that she was okay.

After hanging up the phone and looked over at Pan and sighed, she really was an angel. She was such a nice girl, there was no one that didn't like Pan not that he knew of anyway. She was just one of those people that everyone wanted to be around. With another sigh he turned his mind back to his business and continued on with his work.

By the time Trunks was done it was close to midnight and Pan still lay on his softa, asleep. He shut down his computer and walked over to Pan, gently picking her up. She stirred a bit but remained asleep in his arms, his heart was set to pounding as he had never once come this close to Pan.

Looking around he wondered if he should take the elevator or just fly out the window. After much thought, Trunks decided that he would take his window out and fly Pan back to her house before her dad thought something fishy was going on.

As he flew he looked at the face of Pan. She was so innocent, so beautiful, so happy go lucky. She was just one of those girls who could brighten anyone's day just by smiling at them. He wondered just how he had been blessed with the privilege of being her best friend. Although he was in his early thirties the girl didn't see a problem with him being one of her closest friends at all.

That was what he loved most about her, she was always so calm and relaxed. No matter what the situation was, she would be there only to brighten your day. If her day wasn't going so well she would hide it from the world and go on as if nothing were wrong, but after being her friend for so long I knew when she was having an off day.

He soon came into view of the Son's residence and slowly started to descend. His heart jumped at the thought that she wouldn't be in his arms as soon as he lay her down on her bed and leave. He frowned and wondered just what Gohan would think once he saw that Trunks came home with Pan in his arms bridal style.

But his mind soon turned to the beauty held within his arms. He wished with all his heart that she knew that he loved her, that she was the only girl that would ever hold his heart, the only girl he would ever lay his eyes on, the only girl that he would give his heart to.

His heart belonged to her and no one else, it would always belong to her and only her. But it was never meant to be and never would be, he was cursed with being born at least a decade older than her. As he landed he was met by Gohan, probably came out to meet them as soon as he felt their ki.

"Hey Trunks. How is my baby girl?" Gohan asked.

"She's fine, she just fell asleep about three hours ago. I insisted that she should have gone home several times but she's stubborn and wouldn't have it any other way but to stay." Trunks explained as he followed Gohan into the house, "well. I guess I'll just drop her off in her room and take off back home."

"Yeah sure. Oh and Trunks thanks for brining my baby girl home." Gohan said over his shoulder as he disappeared into the living room.

"Hey no problem man, she is my friend!" Trunks called back to Gohan as he made his way up the stairs.

Trunks opened her door and walked into her dark room, he walked over to her bed and gently placed her down on it. He then brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. He had kissed her in that way many times, it was just something he had gotten used to doing after so many years.

As he was about to leave Pan called him back, he turned around and looked at her. She was snuggled safetly under her blankets and staring straight at him with those beautiful onyx eyes of hers. His heart jumped as it usually did, but he had learned how to hide his feelings over the years and he was now good at it.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I didn't get to take you out for lunch today."

Trunks walked over to her and sat down beside her. He was silent for a while, not really sure as to what to say. He had ruined what could have been a good day for her, she could have called Goten or the others and gone out to the beach or something.

"It was nothing, besides having you there was better than going out to lunch any day." Trunks said as he stood up and made his way toward the door.

"Trunks...You're such a great friend..." came Pan's tired voice.

Trunks walked back over to her and kissed her on the forehead once more. He smiled down at her and then looked at his watch once more before staring into her eyes. He had to stand up and walked towards the door, if he had stared into her eyes any longer he would have kissed her for sure.

"You're such a good friend as well Pan-chan. I hope you never forget that, because it's not just me who thinks that."

Trunks then left the room with a rapid beating heart. Being so close to her made him feel dizzy, and happy. He really didn't know whether he could hold back much longer, it was killing slowly. He couldn't live without her and yet he had for so long...no he hadn't lived without her, she had been there for almost half of his life.

Pan closed her eyes and went to sleep with a small smile on her lips. She was glad that he couldn't see the blush that had appeared on her face after he had kissed her. With a wishful sigh, she soon fell asleep only to once again see his face in her dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Our Love Shall Blossom**_

**_Chapter Two_**

_All right the second chapter is up and revised! Horray! I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was really fun to write it, just as all my other stories were. Well onto the story!_

Trunks looked up as his office door as it swung open. Two figures entered, Trunks smiled at the two and got up out of his chair to go and greet the friend that he hadn't seen in over a year. It had been such a long time and he hadn't thought he missed the guy as much as he had. He grinned as he thought about all the trouble they caused together along with Pan.

"Hey Goten! It's been a while. How is it traveling the world?" Trunks asked as he and Goten shook hands, the younger saiyan grinned and told him a bit.

Peering over Goten's shoulder he saw Pan turning to leave, but before she did he called her back. He hadn't wanted her to leave but it seemed as if she thought herself a bit of an annoyance. He wondered what he should say and he wondered if she would accept an offer to go out with Goten and he for lunch. There was only one way to find out.

"Hey Pan would you like to join Goten and I for lunch?" He was hoping that she would agree to it, for she hadn't seen Goten in a while either.

"No it's okay Trunks, you can spend some time with Goten."

"Awe come on Pan I haven't seen you either, it would be great if you could come with us." Goten pouted as he turned around to join in with Trunks' pleadings.

Pan laughed and rolled her eyes at the two. How was it that she just couldn't resist the two of them when the worked together? It was the same with everyone else, the two boys were hard to say no to when they both teamed up and gave those puppy dog eyes.

"Sure why not," said Pan as she walked over to Trunks and playfully punched his arm. "Now look what you got me into!" she said sarcastically.

Trunks laughed at Pan and then turned to Goten only to laugh more for he had that hurt look on his face. He was famous for it and the funny thing was it always seemed so real. Finally he walked over to his desk and grabbed his jacket.

"I'll meet you guys downstairs, I'm just going to change into something comfortable."

Goten and Pan nodded and headed out of the door for the lobby. As soon as they left Trunks sighed, he was so glad that Goten asked her to come when he did. If he hadn't she would have been gone home and spent her time alone as she usually did. He frowned and wondered why she prefered to be alone opposed to the girls.

She had Marron and Bra to hangout with but she only hung around with them once in a while, she wasn't a shopaholic like his sister and Marron. No, as soon as she was old enough she had tagged along with he, Goten and Uub. Whatever trouble the boys were in, Pan was sure to be involved and getting scolded right along with them. He smiled at the memories of it all, not once did they ever blame it on Pan just because she was a girl or just because she was younger then them.

She had been part of their group even then. She was a bit more mature then most children her age...well not mature, but acted more the boys ages which was probably considered mature for someone her age who acted like one of them.

He walked into his walk in wardrobe that held all his office suits and many of his other clothing that he would wear when Pan came and got him, well maybe stole him from his work. Not that he didn't mind it, he loved it when she stole him from work.

It gave him a reason to come to work everyday, for it was everyday that she would come and try to sneak him out of his office for lunch. He laughed to himself, half blaming himself for the way she had turned out, a bit daring and yet all in all kind as well as respectful of her elders. That was one trait that was either taught to her or self taught.

The only thing that made him get up every morning and go to work was because of that fact, because she would be there every single day no matter what. If she wasn't there she would phone in and they would talk for hours on the phone, building up the bill. He laughed as he thought of the first time they had talked that long...it had been for at least fifteen hours, though the phone call had all been his.

When his mother had been informed of the bills outrageous amount she had scolded him to no end. But the conversation he had had with Pan had been priceless, since she had basically told him everything. It had been after that day when the two had started to grow closer to each other.

Trunks finished dressing and headed out of his office to go meet Pan and Goten in the lobby, he was happy that his friend had finally come back from traveling the world. But he was even happier that Pan would be coming along with them to lunch. Not that he wasn't happy with Goten being home, but it was as if he couldn't live without seeing Pan for at least a couple hours a day.

It had always been their childhood dream to travel the world, see the beautiful girls and see the world, unfortunately his part was not to be for his mother had raised him to take over a the worlds largest company and be the president.

But if it wasn't for his mother, he wouldn't have seen Pan grow into the beautiful woman she had turned out to be. If it wasn't for his mother keeping him back he would have fallen in love with someone and miss out on Pan...though he figured that if he had come back with someone he would have fallen for Pan nonetheless. Though he would have ended up breaking some other girl's heart, so it was better this way than the other way.

The elevator opened and he stepped out, looking around he spotted his two friends who were patiently waiting for him by the entrance. The two seemed to be in a deep conversation and he wondered just what the two were talking about.

Trunks finally walked over to his friends and smiled at them, as soon as they saw him they both gave him a smile. The three of them then walked out of the building talking and laughing. Trunks listened carefully to Goten, who was telling them about his trips around the world. Looking over to Pan, she gave him a funny look and shrugged her shoulders.

He knew that Goten had probably told her these stories a thousand times since last night and she was getting bored. Trunks laughed which caught Goten's attention. He looked over to Trunks and then over to Pan who had started to laugh as well. The poor boy was completely oblivious to what the two were laughing at.

"Well where do you wanna go?" Trunks questioned as he unlocked his car doors.

Goten and Pan both shrugged and got into his car. After looking at the company building for a bit he too got into the car. It was funny, his mother hadn't caught him walking out of his office or the building itself. Usually she was all over him about leaving the office with so much work to do.

"Well, what do you guys say to going to someplace with pizza? A fast food that tastes great, although all fast foods taste great, but pizza is best." Trunks said with a grin.

Trunks looked back at Pan, who nodded, then at Goten who also nodded. Both shared grinned at him and then they took off out of the company parking lot and headed down the road towards the nearest pizza place.

After lunch Trunks dropped off Goten at his mother's, Pan got out and got into the front with Trunks. He studied her face for a minute before he put his car into drive and drove off down the road, both silent for what seemed hours.

Trunks looked over to the girl beside him, the smell of her was so intoxicating. He hardly could keep control. How did people expect him to stay away from someone so beautiful, how was he suppose to keep all his feeling bottled up forever?

"Hey Pan?"

Pan looked over at him and he blushed as her gazed studied his face. If he didn't know any better he would have thought she were considering kissing him just as he was considering kissing her. But he knew that she wasn't that type of girl so he let the thought go and spoke.

"Listen I... I was wondering if you would like to help me organize a party for Goten?"

Pan smiled at him, "yeah of course! I'll be over tonight if that's okay with you..."

Trunks heart fluttered at the thought of Pan coming over to his house tonight. He thought about asking her if she would ever consider him as her boyfriend while she was over. After much thinking he thought better of it and decided that maybe it was better to just have her over and not say anything about his feelings to her.

Trunks nodded to her answer and continued on to Gohan's house. As he drove down the streets he wondered just what the older saiyan would do if he found out Trunks' feelings for Pan. He would probably skin him alive...yes that's what Gohan would do to him.

As Trunks pulled up Gohan's driveway Pan asked him what time would be best to go over. Trunks looked down at his watch and contemplated as to what time would be a good time for her to come over. After much consideration he decided to just call her up.

"How about I call you when I'm ready, cause I think Goten is coming over. I'm not sure if I want him to know about it or not...but I'll give you a ring."

"Yeah sure. As long as it isn't too late, oh and we have to make sure we don't let my dad know. I mean we can't let him know what we do when I'm at your house, right?" Pan said with a grin and a wink before she turned around and shut the car door.

Trunks blushed and merely watched as she walked away from his car. He sat there watching as she walked towards her door and then turned and waved at him before disappearing into her house. After a while of sitting there he started his car and headed off down the road.

Though he knew she had been teasing he couldn't help but think on what she meant. He blushed as his train of thought lead him down the wrong tracks. Surely he could keep himself from thinking of such things! His hands tightened on the steering wheel as he continued down the road, how could she do this to him! It was pure torture! He sighed as he knew that she was innocent in all of it, she hadn't a clue as to what she did to him at all.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Our Love Shall Blossom**_

**_Chapter Three_**

Trunks looked up from his computer screen to check the time, it was almost eight o'clock. He quickly finished his work and shut down the computer. He had come straight to work after dropping off Pan, he had found that once he got working he wouldn't stop and the thoughts of Pan would be drowned if only for a short amount of time.

Getting his stuff he walked out of his office and down the hall towards the elevator. Taking the elevator down to the main floor he then proceeded to walk out of the building and towards his car. Instead of getting in he just capsuled it and took to the sky towards his mother's house.

He flew home as fast as he could, his heart raced with excitement, he wanted to see Pan. Though it had been only a few hours ago it felt like ages ago, he missed her already and he was wondering if that was normal.

It didn't take long for him to get home, he landed and quickly walked into the house, he yelled to his mother saying that he was home. After grabbing a quick bite to eat from the kitchen, he ran up the stairs and into his room. He started to strip off his clothes to get ready for a shower but before he did he picked up his phone and dialed Gohan's number.

"Hello?" came Videl's voice.

"Hi Videl, Is Pan home?" 

"Yeah, one minute Trunks."

Trunks waited for Pan to pick up the phone. His mind was racing and he awaited as patiently as possible to hear her voice on the other line. If he had thought of it he would have gone to Pan's to pick her up first but he had thought against it for he had to have a shower first and it would have been rude to leave her waiting for him to finish his shower.

"Hello?"

"Hey Pan, how's it goin'?"

"Good, so is it time for me to come over?" Pan asked in a childish voice, though she was only teasing.

"Yeah." Trunks replied with a laugh.

"Okay, I'll be right down. Maybe in about half and hour."

"Sure see you around then."

As soon as he hung up the phone he headed to his bathroom to take a shower before Pan got there. Why was it he was always thinking about the girl? Well that was a stupid question for he knew why his mind was constantly on the younger saiyan but there was just nothing he could do about it.

When he was finished he walked out of his bathroom and into his room, he was drying out his hair with a towel when a voice spoke. Trunks turned around quickly to stare right into dark brown eyes and it was like he was frozen in place.

"Hey Trunks looking fine today." Pan said in a teasing manner as she eyed his body up and down.

Trunks blushed, he hadn't expected her to be here this soon. But he was glad that she had come, then he looked down at his towel clad body and blushed even more. Gohan would kill him if he were to walk in on he and Pan like this, it was a good thing the older saiyan wasn't here to see it.

"Hey Pan." Trunks said, hoping that she didn't see the blush upon his cheeks.

Trunks walked over to his dresser and dug through it looking for some of his clothes, once he got his stuff Pan turned around. He was glad he didn't have to ask her to turn around for he would have gone even more red from the humiliation of it all. They were like best friends but he hadn't seen her in a towel like she was seeing him now, nor would he probably ever.

As Trunks changed he asked Pan what day would be a good day for the party that they were planning. It was quiet and he was wondering what was keeping her from answering his question. He turned around to see her standing by the window, her back still to him.

"I don't really know, umm how about this Saturday? That would give us three days to plan the party." Pan answered as she continued to stare out the window.

"Saturday sounds greatn. Oh and I'm finished dressing."

Pan then turned around and walked back over to the bed and flopped down onto it. Trunks sighed and walked over to the bed and lay down on it as well. He felt the closeness of her body, the heat hers was giving off and the scent of her. It was all overwhelming but he had to keep a clear mind, if he didn't there was no telling what he would do to her.

"So who's all coming?" Trunks asked as he looked over to her.

"I don't, you do the inviting, and what about the place to have it?" Pan looked over to him and met his gaze, awaiting his answer.

"Hmm, I think we could have it here, mom wouldn't mind I don't think. I could ask her if she could lend us the house."

"Do you think Bulma will mind?"

"No I don't think she would mind."

"Okay so who should we invite?"

"Lets see how about Mandy, Jeff, Greg, Bra, Marron, Uub, of course Goten..."

Pan moved from the bed and sat on the floor, pulling out a binder and Pen from her book bag. She wrote down all the names as Trunks named many people. Once Trunks was done giving names he looked over her shoulder to the list and once again her scent hit his senses.

He moved away from her a bit and looked up at the clock. It was just about eleven, this was the time Bra came into the room. She looked over at the two and then gave them a smile. Trunks smiled back and looked over to Pan who hadn't noticed Bra come in yet.

"Hey Pan, why didn't you tell me that you were here. I only just found out you were here when your dad phoned and asked when you were going back home." Bra said as she walked over to Pan and sat on the floor next to her.

"So what are you guy's up to?" Bra questioned as she looked over the list of names on the paper Pan had.

"Well we're planning a party for Goten this coming Saturday." Trunks answered.

"Oh can I see what you all got done?"

Pan nodded and handed the binder to Bra. The aqua haired girl looked over the pages and Trunks watched as Bra looked over their plans. She would nod her head every now and then, as she looked through the pages.

"So I take it that there won't be any alcohol?"

Trunks looked over at his sister and shrugged, he hadn't really thought about that. Well he had but he wasn't too sure if they would want any of that stuff and he had been contemplating on how to ask Pan that same question.

"Well I can supply that, plus junk food and all that shit." Bra announced as she handed back the binder to Pan.

"So Pan I told your dad that you would be camping over here for the night, I even convinced him that you wouldn't be late to school." Bra said, a devilish grin plastered on her face.

Pan started to laugh, "hey you're the one who's always making me late to school." Pan argued, trying to defend herself.

Trunks smiled at the two, he got off the bed and walked to the door, "hey, I'm going to go and get myself a pepsi, you girls want one?"

"Yeah sure I'll have the same as you." Pan said as she looked up at him.

"And I'll have a diet coke."

Trunks nodded to his sister then turned and walked out the door. He made his way down the stairs and stopped in the living room to see his dad watching a movie or something like that. It was funny seeing his dad sitting in front of the television, he laughed to himself as he thought about who had taught the Ice Prince to work the thing. Only Pan had had the patience to teach him to work it and soon Vegeta was hooked to watching it just as everyone else was. He still trained but once in a while you would see him in front of the TV and it was just a funny sight to see.

"Hey dad."

"Brat." Vegeta said as he nodded but continued to watch the fighting show.

Trunks walked into the kitchen and leaned against the fridge door, being so close to her and not being able to kiss or hug her was killing him. How was he supposed to live like this? What would he do when she announced she had found a boy friend? What would he do when finally she would announce she was going to be married?

All that would be in the future but to him it seemed all to soon. Sure she didn't have a boy friend yet but she was hot enough to get anyone she wanted. Who wouldn't want to spend the rest of their lives with a great girl like her? He sighed as he knew he had no chance in that matter at all.

About five minutes later he finally opened the fridge door and grabbed the three drinks from the fridge and headed back up to his room. He stopped to take one last look at Vegeta in front of the TV and then headed up the stairs with a slight smile on his face. He still couldn't get over how unusual it looked to have his father in front of a TV like that.

He entered his room to two giggling girls.

"Hey girls. What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing, just about the old days...Like the time when you were mocking dad and he was right behind you."

"Hey, I got the shit kicked out of me that day." Trunks said with a sad face, though the girls knew he was faking it.

"Yeah but still, it was so funny. Oh and then there was the time when Goten popped his head into the window sill and Chichi hit him with the frying pan." Bra said as she was rolling on the floor with her laughter.

"Yeah grandma just about had a heart attack, she was so scared that she hurt her baby." Pan replied as she to was rolling on the floor.

Trunks watched as Pan laughed her heart out. She looked so cute and he was tempted to just tickle her right then and there. Though the thought of how close he would be to her while doing it made him think twice about that since just being around her lately made him think about kissing her.

Trunks handed the girls their drinks as soon as they were done laughing. He then walked over to the chair by his computer and sat down in at and looked over at them and waited for them to start on the planning again. Bra was the first one to start on the topic of the party again and it wasn't long before they were all in deep discussion about the whole thing.

By the time they were done they had finished the plans for the party. Pan was in charge of getting the invitations out, Bra was in charge of getting the alcohol and junk food and stuff. Trunks was in charge of getting the place ready, along with the help of the girls of course.

The three finally said goodnight, and Trunks watched as Bra and Pan left his room to go to Bra's room. He sighed as he shut his light off and walked over to his bed and lay down on it. It was at least two or three hours before his mind finally stopped racing with thoughts of Pan and he drifted off into dreamland.


End file.
